Misión imposible
by happy-sagara
Summary: T gustan los cuentos d hadas? no t puedes perder el nuevo Best Seller d Sirius! La Snapienta!! ^0^
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 - ¨ Una idea descabellada ¨  
  
Sirius se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, apretaba en su mano la carta que pocas horas antes había recibido, era muy breve y apremiante, por lo que no se demoró en ir. Pasa, Sirius - dijo un sonriente Dumbledore abriendo la puerta, aunque más serio que de costumbre, lo que indicaba q Sirius que no se equivocaba. Vine en cuanto recibí su nota - respondió Sirius mostrándola y sentándose. Ya veo - Dumbledore se sentó frente mirándolo fijamente - te llamé para... ¿Cuál es la misión? - interrumpió Sirius adivinando, los encargos eran muy frecuentes ahora q el Señor Tenebroso había regresado. Muy sagaz, como siempre - contestó Dumbledore sonriendo, con lo q Sirius se infló d orgullo - pero esperemos q lo seas suficiente - añadió en tono más sombrío. ¿Es muy serio?? - preguntó Sirius borrando su sonrisa. Mucho... Y bien??? Hemos encontrado la forma d vencer a Voldemort... Cómo??? D veras?? - preguntó Sirius saltando d su asiento. Sí... Entonces xq tan serio ^^ deberíamos celebrarlo!!! No es tan sencillo. Ah!!!! Ya entiendo!!!!! X eso no se preocupe!! - exclamó Sirius jovialmente. Ya... lo sabes?? Claro!!!!! Pensaba q yo era el único q podía hacerlo pero q tal vez me negara... No tiene xq preocuparse Dumbli, nada se me escapa ^ ^ Es una poción, Sirius - dijo Dumbledore. Poción??? - preguntó Sirius volviendo a sentarse. Sí. Y entonces para q me necesita... nunca se me han dado bien esas endiabladas cosas. Xq los ingredientes son muy difíciles d encontrar y más con espías en cada esquina. Y quiere q yo los busque??? Sí - pronunció Dumbledore con aire preocupado. X supuesto!!!! Ya le dije q no se preocupe, peligro es mi segundo nombre!! El problema no es ese... Entonces??? Tendrás un compañero... o más bien dicho 2. Mmm... - eso cambiaba un poco las cosas, hacía tiempo q no trataba mucho a las personas, y solía hacer su trabajo mucho mejor solo. Sirius?? Q??? Auch!! - Sirius salió dolorosamente d sus pensamientos golpeándose con el respaldo de la silla. Deberías conseguir sillones más blandos, Albus - dijo sobándose su chichón. Q piensas? - preguntó Dumbledore volviendo al tema. No me agrada mucho la idea... pero no debemos ponernos caprichosos en estos tiempos... Aceptas?? Sip, pero, quiénes serán mis compañeros?? Esteeeeee... Bueno?? Uno, será el señor Lupin. Moony ^^!!! Q bien!!! Entonces no será tan malo... pero pensé q él tenía su propia misión! X el momento le pedí a otro q lo supliera. Xq??? Usted sabe q Moony siempre ha sido muy bueno en esas cosas... Lo sé, precisamente x eso le pedí q los acompañara a ti y a tu compañero... Pero, quién es??? Vamos, me está matando d curiosidad!!! Tu compañero será...  
  
Flashback Y a quiénes designaste para la misión, Albus? - preguntó la profa. McGonagall. Tengo a las 2 personas perfectas, Minerva!!! ^^ En serio? Y bien?? Uno sabe mucho d pociones, y el otro es un temerario, son perfectos!!! Así parece, pero quiénes son? - preguntó McGonagall tomando té. Pues Severus Snape y Sirius Black!!!!! No es maravilloso??? QUÉ???? CÓMO SE LE OCURREN SEMEJANTES BARBARIDADES??? - exclamó McGongall rociando d té la túnica d Dumbledore. Pero... PONER A ESOS 2 JUNTOS SERIA EL ROTUNDO FRACASO D LA MISIÓN!!! Xq??? Escuche Dumbledore, no es una buena idea, han sido los peores enemigos desde la infancia. Exacto!!! No lo entiende?? Será una doble misión!!! Se verán unidos x la necesidad, olvidarán sus diferencias y trabajarán en equipo!! No es brillante?? Brillantemente descabellado. Tal vez tenga razón... X lo menos debería meter a alguien más q pudiera poner un poco d orden entre ellos y ayudar en la misión. D acuerdo, le pediré al señor Lupin q nos ayude en eso. No es mala idea... excepto x sus accidentes mensuales... X eso no se preocupe, llevarán todo lo necesario para fabricar la luparia durante el viaje. Supongo q está bien - suspiró McGonagall. Ahora sólo faltan 2 detalles... Cuáles?? Q ambos acepten. Y la otra?? Mandar a la lavandería mi túnica. E?? Acabas d rociarla d té, Minerva querida. Ups!! Jejejeje, lo siento. Fin del Flashback  
  
Esta usted completamente loco????!!! Muchas personas así lo piensan. Ni muerto trabajaré jamás con ese zoque...!!!!!!!!!! Es la única forma, Sirius. Pues seguro lo hará ¨ muy bien ¨ solo, o mejor q conmigo - Sirius estaba a punto d salir cuando algo lo hizo detenerse. Y no t importa q x tu culpa la vida d Harry corra peligro? - Sirius se paralizó, eso era diferente ¨ Habría q pensarlo, si me mantengo alejado d él quizá pueda soportarlo, además d eso depende el fin d esta guerra; digo, no me hace feliz pero al menos Moony evitará q me vuelva loco ¨. Y bien?? Acepto - murmuró Sirius entre dientes como si fuera lo último q quisiera hacer. Espléndido!! ^^ entonces todo está arreglado!! Mañana a primera hora partirán. Pero una última cosa!!! - advirtió Sirius girándose x completo. Si?? Q idea tan...!!!!!! Descabellada??? GRASIENTA!!!!! - exclamó Sirius saliendo como una exhalación. Bueno, no fue tan difícil ^^ - se dijo Dumbledore, pero como tenía q admitir, apenas había sido el principio d la misión, y todavía faltaba su primer encuentro... ¨ No puede ser tan malo ¨ se esperanzó, aunq d verdad se iba a necesitar mucho esfuerzo... o mejor dicho, un milagro!!! :p  
  
Y bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, q les pareció??? Me harían mucho muy feliz todas sus ideas y comentarios ^^!!!! Y como predijo Dumbledore se va necesitar un milagro para q esos 2 trabajaran juntos :p Mucha diversión y desastre nos esperan en el prox. Capítulo, no se lo pierdan!!!! Y xfa, reviews!!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ^^ 


	2. Pequeño error

Capítulo 2 - ¨ Pequeño error ¨  
  
Bueno, en este capítulo Dumbledore tratará d lograr otro caso imposible, lograr q ahora Snape sea el q acepte trabajar con Sirius... veamos cómo lo trata d convencer ^^U...  
  
Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien se dirigió a las mazmorras para tratar d convencer al segundo compañero, tocó en una puerta gigantesca d hierro y esperó a q le abrieran. Sí?? - preguntó una cabeza obviamente molesta x ser interrumpida. Se puede, Severus? Señor director, pase - dijo Snape tornándose más amable y adoptando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero visiblemente molesto. Espero no haberte interrumpido. D ninguna manera - dijo Snape con fingida cortesía - siéntese. Recuerdas el asunto del q t había hablado?? Sí - dijo Snape q había ido a fregar unas cazuelas llenas d cierta sustancia viscosa q Dumbledore prefirió no saber q era. Y q has pensado?? Mmmm... Bueno?? Sí, acepto. Aceptas?? - exclamó Dumbledore maravillado ante tanta facilidad. Desde luego, como ve me hace mucha falta. Q él t hace falta???? - esto se volvía cada vez más extraño. Debo admitir q lo extraño, sobre todo en esta profesión, ya comprenderá... Severus, me asustas!!! Xq??? - preguntó él volviéndose con sus manos llenas d aquella cosa verdosa q hacía revolver el estómago a Dumbledore. No es acaso normal q un hombre como yo lo necesite?? Después d todo... Cielos, Severus, jamás pensé q... Admito q yo tampoco creía q me hiciera tanta falta pero debo admitir q... Bueno, lo sospechaba, pero d eso a creer q eras... Q era q?? Director, está hablando d lo mismo q yo??? Eso creo al menos, pero un secreto tan íntimo como ese... Íntimo xq??? Todos mis amigos lo saben. Cuánto lo siento... - esto se salía d control, pensó Dumbledore, aquello d q Snape ¨ necesitara, extrañara y echara d menos ¨ a Sirius era algo anormal, a menos q fuera... Severus? Si? Q tanto lo extrañas?? Como no tiene idea - dijo Snape con un suspiro - esta sustancia pegajosa... Cielos!! Me está dando comesón... Vaya... Creo q me están saliendo pústulas!!! Siempre fue... Dumbledore?? Tal vez todo ese odio suyo fue xq Sirius no correspondía a... bueno, tal vez ni siquiera lo sabía!!! Ejem... señor director!! Como q esto se está infectando... Esto cambia las cosas... si le digo no sé cómo reaccionará. Dumbledore!!!!!!!! Sí, he comprendido al fin Severus...Q tú... no sé como decirlo - Dumbledore se sonrojó no acostumbraba conversar d aquellas cosas. Q yo...??? Eres gay, como lo siento, Severus!!! QUE YO SOY QUE???!!!!!! - preguntó Snape con un espasmo d terror y furia. No trates d explicarme Severus, es muy natural... QUE ESTA DICIENDO???!!!! Bueno, bueno, no lo es tanto, pero... YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Snape completamente colorado d furia y vergüenza. Ah, no??? - respondió Dumbledore con cara d confusión. NO!!!!!!! Entonces?? D q estás hablando tú??? Pues d mi ¨ Frega platos mágico, garantizado quitar cualquier tipo d sustancia corrosiva ¨ yo le decía q había reconsiderado y q volvería a usar la marca d antes... dado q como esta infección azulosa en mis manos pueder ver, el otro no funcionó muy bien q digamos!!!!!! - exclamó Snape furioso y avergonzado hasta el extremo. Bueno!!! Entonces no hay xq enojarse!! ^ ^ Q dice?????!!!!!!! Pues sí, sólo fue una confusión, entonces hablemos del verdadero asunto... FUERA!!! Perdón?? Quiero decir q necesito unos momentos a solas, si no le molesta!!!!!!! - pero sin darle tiempo d responder lo empujó hasta la puerta. Será en otra ocasión ^^ - dijo alegremente Dumbledore sin ningún remordimiento. Seguro - gruñó Snape a un paso d perder la paciencia. Genial!!! Entonces volveré esta noche!! - se despidió Dumbledore quien no olvidaba q no había tiempo q perder dado q partían x la mañana (nuestro amigo se había tomado la libertad d planearlo todo sin molestarse en primero asegurarse d q los 3 aceptarían n_nU). Arggg!!!!!!!! - gritó Snape exasperado cerrando la puerta x fin. Hasta esta noche entonces ^ ^ - exclamó Dumbledore completamente optimista sin notar aparentemente la desesperación del profe. Algo parecido a un gruñido furioso salió d la habitación y nuestro amigo decidió tomarlo como un sí, yéndose satisfecho. ¨ Voy a matarlo!!!! Si no fuera el director...!!! - era lo q pensaba Snape desquitándose con las pobres cucarachas mutantes q abundaban en las mazmorras debido a q d vez en cuando bebía sorbos d las pociones q allí se preparaban - Me las pagará!!! - seguía pensando mientras perseguía con unas escoba a las susodichas cucarachas - Es tan desvergonzado q es capaz d volver a venir!!!! Así q mejor me preparo ¨ - fue lo último q pensó aplastando a palos a un pobre insecto acorrolado descargando su odio en cada golpe. ¨ Vaya!!! La conversación tomó un giro q no imaginaba - pensaba a su vez Dumbledore - es preciso convencerlo esta noche, pero como aún tengo unas visitas y otras cosas q hacer, será mejor q mande a alguien en mi lugar... tendré q pensarlo bien para dar con la persona indicada; q sepa todo al respecto y sea suficientemente convincente, la pregunta obviamente es: a quién??? - y sumido en estos pensamiento, se dirigió a su oficina a hacer esta importante deliberación.  
  
Pues bien!!! Allí está otro capiltulillo mío, ciertamente la conversación siguió un giro q nadie (ni siquiera yo :P) esperaba... q hará Dumbli para q Snape se una a la causa??? Lo conseguirá?? Y lo más importante... cómo??? Please dejen todas sus opiniones y dudas, así como sugerencias, maldiciones vudúes, reproches, y todo lo q quieran: serán muy bien recibidos!!! ^^ Espero subir pronto el sig. Capítulo, no se lo pierdan!!!  
  
I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara 


	3. Xq un mago siempre debe limpiar su chime...

Jejejejeje soy yo!!! X fin acabé!! Lo q pasa es q la inspiración nomás q no llegaba... jajajajaja como el título indica veremos en q enredos se meten Padfoot y Moony x no tener limpia su chimenea. Disfrútenlo!! ( I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara  
  
************************************************************************* Capítulo 3 ¨ Por qué un mago siempre debe limpiar su chimenea ¨  
  
Vaya!! Q problema tan difícil... - decía un pensativo Dumbledore sentado a su escritorio.  
  
Aún no encuentra la solución, Dumbledore?? - le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
No... es muy complicado...  
  
Lo d Snape??  
  
Ah!! Nop, eso no; este crucigrama... dime un sinónimo d irreparable en 3 palabras (bueno, bueno, no es algo muy común, pero quién sabe q se les ocurrirá después a estas gentes, ne? :P)  
  
Sin remedio!!! - gritó la profesora.  
  
Oh! Vaya, gracias, es usted muy lista ^^ - observó Dumbledore sosteniendo su periódico con una mano y escribiendo con la otra.  
  
Mejor xq no le escribe a Sirius y a Remus para ver si ellos tienen alguna idea.  
  
Seguro!! Sólo déjeme terminar con esto, tardaré un segundo ^^ - respondió Dumbledore volviendo a su posición pensativa.  
  
Estamos perdidos... - murmuró la profesora McGonagall con desesperación.  
  
* Luego d un rato, en otro lugar...  
  
Vamos Sirius!! Date prisa.  
  
Ya voy, Remus, sólo... déjame... cerrar esta.... maleta - jadeó Sirius tratando d guardar una montaña enorme d ropa y otras cosas dentro d su maletín.  
  
Olvídalo, mejor lo hago yo... - suspiró Remus apresurándose a acomodarlo todo.  
  
Gracias Moony ^^, x algo nuestro cuarto siempre estaba ordenado.  
  
Sí, con lo animales q eran tú y James había q hacer limpieza 5 veces al día.  
  
Oye, no es para tanto ¬¬...  
  
No digo, si no fuera x mi...  
  
Mira! Una lechuza, parece d Hogwarts... - exclamó Sirius contento d librarse del regaño.  
  
Tienes razón, Dumbledore debió olvidar decirnos algo.  
  
Tal vez Snape ya no irá!! - exclamó Sirius con alegría.  
  
Sirius...  
  
O mejor aún, tal vez murió ^^  
  
Sirius!  
  
Bueno, tal vez no ¬¬...  
  
Veamos... - dijo Remus abriendo la carta y leyéndola en voz alta:  
  
Queridos Sirius y Remus:  
  
Aún no he podido convencer a Severus d q vaya. Tuvimos un ¨ pequeño malentendido ¨ y creo q se disgustó un poco. Tienen alguna idea?? Necesito verlos para q me ayuden a pensar en algo.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
P. D. Lleguen antes del anochecer.  
  
Mmm... casi es mediodía, mejor nos vamos d una vez, con el carácter q tiene Severus...  
  
A q ¨ pequeño malentendido ¨ se referirá Dumbledore??? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo con malicia.  
  
Probablemente a q tiene q trabajar contigo.  
  
Hey!! Yo fui el primero en oponerme!  
  
En fin, vámonos - dijo Remus caminando hacia la chimenea y tomando un puñado d polvos flú.  
  
Usted primero - sonrió Sirius haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Muy gracioso... al despacho d Dumbledore!! - gritó Remus. Luego q desapareciera, Sirius tomó otro puño d polvos flú.  
  
Ese Moony... será todo un espectáculo esta famosa misión. Al despacho d Dumbledore! - gritó, y desapareció entre las llamas.  
  
Empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas... pero luego fue hacia delante, atrás, izquierda, derecha... a todos lados!! Se mareó, y luego cayó con fuerza sobre algo... o sobre alguien.  
  
Auch! Quítate d encima, Padfoot - sonó una voz ahogada debajo d él.  
  
Moony? Eres tú?  
  
Pero... dónde estamos?  
  
Sirius...  
  
Si, Moony??  
  
Me estás aplastando!!  
  
Oh, lo siento n__nU - dijo Sirius incorporándose y ayudándolo a levantarse.  
  
Dónde estamos?  
  
No sé... - parecía una habitación muy lujosa, pero q les daba cierta inquietud.  
  
La habitación d Lucius!! - exclamó Sirius d pronto.  
  
Q??  
  
Sí!! Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lugar! - dijo señalando un busto con una peluca rubia platino clarísimo.  
  
Pero, cómo llegamos aquí?? Un momento, Lucius usa peluca??!  
  
Sip ^^ lo descubrí en cuarto año! Digo, no es humanamente posible tener el pelo tan blanco...  
  
Rubio ¬¬U  
  
Es igual ^^! En cuanto a lo otro... hace cuánto q no lavas tu chimenea??  
  
Esteee... jejejejeje, unos años ^^U  
  
Eso lo explica todo... mira nada más!! Parecemos carboneros! - ambos se miraron viendo q estaban completamente llenos d ollín.  
  
Cielos! Eso debió ser...  
  
Ay Moony! ¬¬  
  
Perdón! Es sólo q hace mucho q no viajo x mi chimenea!  
  
Pero, ya q estamos aquí... - susurró Sirius frotándose las manos.  
  
NI lo pienses Black.  
  
Oh! Vamos...  
  
NO Padfoot, no vas a hacer ninguna d tus diabluras.  
  
X favor...  
  
Q no!!  
  
Pe...pero recuerda todo lo q le ha hecho a Harry! Y a ti en el cole!!  
  
Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!!  
  
Recuerdas cuando t mandó esa tarta d chocolate apestosa?? Tardamos años en quitar ese mal olor!!  
  
Me acuerdo, Sirius, pero esa no es...  
  
Espera! Y cuando t envió una carta d amor falsa pidiéndote una cita?? Gastaste todos tus ahorros en comprarte una túnica nueva! Algo q ni siquiera ahora haces!!  
  
Sirius! Ya es suficiente...  
  
Y... y cuando empezó a decir q t teñías el pelo, t ponías maquillaje y tomabas píldoras para q los ojos se t vieran d ese color??!! - al recordar la expresión d su amigo, Sirius comenzó a reír sin control.  
  
Esa no es razón para... - murmuró Remus totalmente rojo.  
  
Y... y... cuando colgó un mapa de la luna a gran escala en tu ventana?? Casi t desmayas!! - Sirius se ahogó entre sus carcajadas duplicadas.  
  
Está bien... - dijo Remus azorado a más no poder.  
  
Y... luego convenció al d pociones para q t pusiera d pareuja d Snape x un mes! Vaya parejita! Sin mencionar al mono d nieve q t arrojaba zanahorias y el chocolate explosivo...  
  
DIJE Q ESTÁ BIEN!! YA BASTA! - gritó Remus.  
  
Ok, yo sólo decía... bueno, adelante! - exclamó Sirius radiante avanzando hacia la puerta, pero la mano d Remus lo detuvo.  
  
Pero será rápido, entiendes? Q no nos vean!  
  
Como digas ^ ^ - dijo Sirius, y con un movimiento d varita ambos se hicieron invisibles.  
  
Y bien, genio, cómo haremos para no dejar huellas en la alfombra?? - preguntó Remus señalando las escaleras aterciopeladas.  
  
Nada más sencillo!!! Resbaladizus! - en ese momento cayeron d espaldas como en un tobogán.  
  
Sirius: Weeee!!!  
  
Remus: Ahh!!! Eso era necesario??  
  
Jejejejeje, nop, pero era la forma más divertida ^ ^ - respondió Sirius.  
  
Suerte q nuestras espaldas estaba limpias...  
  
Cierto!! Xq?  
  
La mía xq me caíste encima ¬¬  
  
Y la mía??  
  
X ese hechizo impermeable q le pusiste a todas tus túnicas.  
  
Caray! Q inteligente soy! Siempre pienso en todo, incluso antes d saberlo n__n  
  
Ahí va d nuevo... - murmuró Remus.  
  
Bueno, listo para recordar viejos tiempos d merodeador, teniente Moony? - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
Jejejejeje, x supuesto, capitán Padfoot... - dijo Remus con otra idéntica. Realmente, quien los hubiera visto, hubiera pensado q estaba viendo otro atraco d los merodeadore 20 años después.  
  
Acabé!!! Espero q lo hayan disfrutado!! Padme: thanks! Q bien q t gustó!! ^^ Q travesuras harán Padfoot y Moony x allá?? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: ¨ Un cumple al estilo merodeador ¨ donde Sirius y Remus se econtrarán con Harry y sus amigos para hacerles pasar un cumpleaños muy interesante. Malfoy andaba x allí molestando y Sirius como buen padrino no podía quedarse sin hacer nada... Reviews porfa!!! Se los agradeceré muchísimo!!!!!  
  
I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ( 


	4. Un cumple al estilo merodeador

Capítulo 4 - ¨ Un cumpleaños al estilo merodeador ¨  
  
N/A ¿Quién no querría uno d esos?? Jejeje, y más si viene con Sirius y Remus incluidos :P I will be a otaku forever!! ( No olviden los r/r please!! Happy Sagara ( **************************************************************************** ******* Y bien? X dónde empezamos? - preguntó Remus con una pícara sonrisa. X la cocina!!! Sí!!! La cocina?? Es q tengo hambre ^^U -_-U ya me lo esperaba... En pocos minutos llegaron a una gigantesca alacena, luego d limpiarse muy bien los zapatos (q esperaban? Es Moony!!) N/A como no se perdieron?? X el buen olfato d Padfoot!! ^^ Wow!! Mira esto Moony! Hay comida como para todo Londres!... Moony? - volteó y vio a su amigo parado ante otra enorme alacena con los ojos como platos y como si se encontrara en el paraíso. Oh no! No me digas q es... CHOCOLATE!!! - al menos 100 tipos diferentes d chocolates se encontraban ante sus ojos. Y luego dicen q yo soy el glotón... - comentó Sirius viendo cómo Remus se avalanzaba en la enorme pileta - bueno, a comer!! ^^ - exclamó poniéndose a comer de una forma q no tenía nada q envidiarle a Remsie. 2 horas depués... Uf! Estoy lleno... Ya no puedo... comer más... Claro q no! T comiste como 15 frascos d chocolates! Es q estaban muy buenos! Y tú t tragaste la mitad d la alacena - replicó Remus. Acabo d acordarme!! Q pasa?? El hechizo d invisibilidad sólo dura 6 horas! Q??! Y no pudiste recordarlo antes?? Sabes q no pienso bien con el estómago vacío! Eso nos deja 4 horas para atravesar la ciudad hasta el despacho d Dumbledore! X lo menos ya dejé nuestra huella en la cocina... Q? Sip ^^ mira! - sonrió Sirius señalando una huella real d perro sobre la alacena. Nada mal... Verdad? Trata d superar eso amigo! - dijo Sirius triunfante. D hecho yo también dejé mi ¨ marca ¨ - sonrió Remus. Jo? Allí - señaló Remsie sonriendo inocentemente a donde se veía el símbolo d una luna, atravesada por una flecha y con una estrella en la punta - lo ves? Es... el símbolo d los Merodeadores - dijo Sirius con cierta nostalgia. Sí... recuerdas, cuando lo creamos? - sonrió Remus con tristeza. Como no hacerlo! La luna era x ti, la estrella era Cirio, x mi... y la flecha... Era d James - asintió Remus - xq era el más agudo. Jejeje, sip, era bien lanza - rió Sirius con pesar. Será un ameno recuerdo para los Malfoy - dijo Remus con una nueva sonrisa malévola. Ya lo creo... aun los veo aterrorizándose cada vez q la veían a la entrada d sus dormitorios. Jajajajaja, sí, jamás olvidaré la expresión d Lucius cuando descubrió q le habíamos puesto rastas cuando dormía. Sí, y cuando tuvo q raparse para quitárselas... - ambos permanecieron en silencio un segundo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! - sonaron sus risas x toda la casa. Shh! Aún no sabemos si hay alguien en casa... Tienes... razón - respondió Sirius agotado d tanto reír. Y ahora... piensas lo mismo q yo? Sirius Black jamás se queda atrás, querido Moony... Tú t encargas del baño y yo d las recámaras? No tienes q repetirlo! Y juntos del jardín? Vaya sorpresa q se llevarán! Jajaja! Eres perverso Moony - dijo Sirius en tono d reproche - uno no debe burlarse d la gente a sus espaldas... Ahora tú me das consejos morales a mí? - rió Remus con incredulidad. Claro q no!! Es más divertido burlarse frente a ellos!! Me lo imaginaba... Y ahora... veamos quién acaba primero! - exclamó Sirius corriendo escaleras arriba. Eso ya lo veremos! - exclamó Remus corriendo hacia el primer dormitorio, d verdad, q suerte q no había nadie en casa! Veamos... q tenemos aquí, puedo hechizar la pasta dental para q sepa a pasta d ajo... y si los enveneno! No... v.v Moony no me dejará, q yo insisto q le haría un GRAN FAVOR a la humanidad; pero naa... con un baño tóxico bastará - pensó Sirius. Mientras él se ocupaba pensando travesuras arriba, Remus hacía su parte abajo: Mmm... y si les dejo un hurón muerto en el closet? No! Q digo! Pobre hurón... mejor les dejaba a Snape pero a falta d eso... sí! Con una carta del Ministerio diciendo q provienen d familia muggle bastará ^0^ - pensó Remus. Una hora después... El baño está listo!! - anunció la voz d Sirius. También yo terminé!! - respondió Remsie alegremente. Justo a tiempo! Quedan 3 horas... oh cielos!!! Y ahora q pasa, Sirius? Cómo pude olvidarlo! Hoy es el cumpleaños d Harry!! Vaya! Es cierto... en estos momentos no sé ni en q día vivo! Remus! No puedo irme sin verlo! Jamás me lo perdonaría!! Mmm... q dilema... ok, pasaremos rápidamente por el callejón Diagon, según me dijiste hoy iba a comprar sus cosas. Además nos queda d paso... Gracias!!! Eres el mejor! - gritó Sirius abrazándolo efusivamente. No... es para... tanto - logró decir Remus. Démonos prisa ^^ tal vez alcancemos a festejar un poco! Pero antes... Ay, no! Pensé q lo habías olvidado... -_-U El jardín!! Cómo puedes decir eso?? Si es la mejor parte! No crees q ya fue suficiente? Si Dumbledore se entera... Oh vamos!! Nadie lo notará!! n__n 15 minutos depués... Oh no Sirius!! Nadie notará una planta carnívora d 17 metros! Tendrían q ser demasiado inteligentes ¬¬ Pero si Syla es un amor! Estará encantada d conocer a los Malfoy ^^ Incluso le pusiste nombre?? No pensé q hubiera nadie así depués d Hagrid... Claro q no!! Quién quiere tener un dragón cuando se puede tener una mantícora!!! Sirius ¬¬... Sólo bromeaba! ^^ Otros 15 minutos... Ajá! D acuerdo con mis cálculos sólo faltan 2 cuadras y llegaremos al Caldero Chorreante! Ajá! Según mis cálculos estamos perdidos! - exclamó Sirius. Por supuesto q no!! Conozco la ciudad como mi mano derecha! Tú eres zurdo ¬¬... Lo q quiero decir es q vamos por buen camino! Entonces xq hemos pasado por este árbol 7 veces... Hay muchos olmos en esta ciudad!! Ves?? Llegamos! - exclamó Remus mientras se paraban frente a la fachada del Caldero Chorreante. Hubiéramos llegado antes si tomábamos mi atajo... Entonces sí nos hubiéramos perdido! Q quieres decir?? Muy bien, dejemos d discutir, encontremos a Harry y vayamos con Dumbledore... Lo ves? Sabía q me darías la razón ^^ Q??? Ah!! Sólo entremos... - entraron silenciosamente y se dirigieron a la parte trasera, todo estaba mucho menos bullicioso q d costumbre y era obvio xq. Igual q cuando empezaron los tiempos oscuros, recuerdas? - suspiró Remus. Sí... - admitió Sirius con voz d ultratumba. Bien, mejor esperamos a q pase alguien y abra la puerta, para no llamar la atención. Bromeas?? Eso tardará años! Observa... auxilio, abran la puerta!! - chilló Sirius con voz aguda, en ese momento llegó corriendo un tipo bajito con sombrero: Cornelius Fudge. Mientras corría hacia la puerta, Sirius le puso el pie; el ministro cayó con mano estirada y abrió la puerta, antes d q reaccionara ambos pasaron y se cerró la puerta. Estás loco??!! Eso fue muy peligroso!! Tranquilo Moony!! Recuerda q estás con el maestro - dijo Sirius arrogantemente. Bueno maestro, aquí vienen a darte tu premio - dijo Remus irónicamente señalando el umbral donde Fudge le daba órdenes a sus hombres: No debe estar muy lejos, x allí... Y bien? CORRE!!! - gritó Sirius corriendo hasta perderse entre las tiendas. T... lo... dije - susurró Remus mientras se paraban a tomar aire. Y... yo cómo... iba a saber... q traía guardias... Con un poco d sentido común Sirius! Incluso me sorprende q no trajera dementores... Ambos se estremecieron, los dementores eran seres horribles... D todas formas fue muy descortés lo q hiciste! - dijo Remus cambiando el tema. Y q? Nunca me cayó bien, y menos depués d lo del año pasado... Mmm... - comentó Remus con desagrado - tampoco es mi devoción pero... Oye!! Q es eso? - murmuró Sirius señalando un pequeño grupo separado d los demás en un callejón. Son... sí! Parece q son Harry, Ron y Hermione! Y los otros 2... Los Malfoy!! - exclamaron al unísono acercándose rápidamente. Ya t dije q fue un accidente! - gritó Harry enfadado. Esa cosa asquerosa me ensució y ahoras vas a pagarlo!! - chilló Malfoy furioso señalando a Hedwig - verdad padre? Así es - el señor Malfoy asintió con desprecio. Ella no lo hizo a propósito señor Malfoy! - exclamó Hermione. No t atrevas a hablarme sangre sucia! - Ron estaba fuera d sus casillas. Su cochino hijo tuvo la culpa x insultarla, Hedwig le hizo encima para defenderse!! Si cada palabra tuya valiera un galeón, no dirías ni la mitad - gruñó el sr. Malfoy. Y si las cosas se compraran con bondad usted sería pobre! - gritó Hermione. Ya basta chicos! Si lo q quiere Malfoy es un duelo, acepto! - exclamó Harry. Pero Harry... No vale la pena... Listo? - preguntó Harry sin hacerles caso y sacando su varita. Malfoy sonrió y sacó la suya. A la d 3... - dijo Ron a regañadientes - 1, 2... - antes d acabar el señor Malfoy disparó un hechizo x debajo d su túnica. Reflexius! - gritaron a la vez Sirius y Remus, el ataque se reflejó y el sr. Malfoy cayó inconsciente. Harry! Estás bien? Esa rata tramposa... - Sirius corrió hacia Harry. Quién... quién dijo eso? - dijo Malfoy atemorizado. Somos los espíritus protectores d este chico! Uhh!!! No vuelvas a acercártele... - dijo Sirius con voz fantasmal - somos los merodeadores... - al oír esto Harry y sus amigos entendieron. Obliviate! - exclamó Remus y Draco se desplomó. Xq hiciste eso Moony? No puede ir x ahí diciendo q los merodeadores andan x aquí! V.V ah... nunca puedo hacer nada... Sirius? Profesor Lupin? - preguntó Harry desconcertado. Ah, hola Harry! Feliz cumple!! - exclamó Sirius abrazándolo. Sirius... no t veo... Es xq somos invisibles! No soy inteligente acaso? No entiendo... Es una larga historia chicos! - suspiró Remus. Usted también profesor Lupin? Casi lo olvidaba! Feliz cumpleaños Harry - dijo afectuosamente Remus. Gra... gracias - tartamudeó Harry. Genial!! Los noquearon! - exclamó Ron revisando a los Malfoy. Ron! Pudieron meterse en problemas! Si descubren q Sirius está aquí... - dijo Hermione. No podía irme sin ver a mi ahijado! - sonrió Sirius. Irte a dónde? - preguntaron los tres. Tenemos una misión importante chicos... algo q podría acabar con esta guerra - dijo Remus con suavidad. Misión?? Guerra? No arriesgarán sus vidas, verdad? - exclamó Harry. No t preocupes Harry, todo saldrá bien - dijo Remus con dulzura - y no, no pueden vivir - añadió más dulcemente. Pero... El tiene razón, Harry; x eso los llevaremos media hora a divertirse a donde quieran!! Sólo x si acaso... - Sirius cortó su frase. Si llegamos tarde al próximo!! - exclamó Remus sonriendo. Harry se animó y sonrió. Será grandioso - dijo. Ahora verás a tu padrino en acción!! - exclamó Sirius con aire... pues d Sirius. Entonces, a q van al despacho d Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry mientras comían. Ag conwencer arl Shape d q waya - dijo Sirius con la boca llena. Ah... - comentó Harry - aún no puedo creer q aceptaras, Sirius. Yo tampoco T_T - dijo Sirius. Yo ya habría hecho q Snape se accidentara, o algo - dijo Ron. Mejor no le den ideas ^^U - dijo Remus al ver la sonrisa diábolica d Sirius. Eso me recuerda la cara q pondrán los Malfoy cuando lleguen a casa - dijo Sirius. Jajaja, es verdad... Q hicieron?? - exclamaron emocionados Harry y Ron. Eso es allanamiento d morada... - comenzó Hermione. Calla Hermione! Yo quiero escuchar! - dijo Ron con brillitos en los ojos. JAJAJAJAJA!! - resonaron las risas d Harry y Ron. Fred y George tienen razón en admirarlos - dijo Ron. Q divertido ^^ - sonrió Harry - eso me recuerda... q estarían haciendo en aquel callejón?? No lo saben? - preguntó Sirius. No... ellos estaban hablando en voz baja y moviendo la varita cuando llegamos... Entonces nos vieron y Malfoy ofendió a Hedwig, ella salió de la jaula y le hizo en el cabello... cuando llegaron ustedes - explicó Hermione. Ya veo, creo q deberíamos revisar ese lugar, Padfoot - señaló Moony. Podemos ir? - preguntaron con ojos d cachorro Ron y Harry. Claro!! ^^ - exclamó Sirius - es tu cumple Harry, puedes hacer lo q quieras! ¨ Si tan solo así pensaran los Dursley ¨ pensó Harry tristemente. Cuando llegaron... Padfoot! Sólo falta media hora para q anochezca!!!! Ups! Nos tardamos un poco más d la cuenta... Miren! - exclamó Hermione señalando la pared, donde se leía una especie d acertijo: ¨ Si eres amigo, di tu nombre ¨ (N/A del señor d los anillos??? Mm... algo así ^^U) Fácil! Sirius Black! - exclamó Sirius. Es un acertijo Sirius! Piensa... Mmm... si los Malfoy son ¨ amigos d Voldemort ¨ entonces son... mortífagos - exclamó Harry, la pared se hundió y se abrió un profundo túnel. Q listo eres Harry! - comentó Sirius ^^ - justo como James, bueno entremos!! Sirius... no crees q debería ir primero un adulto? - preguntó Remus significativamente. D acuerdo, en fin, tú primero Moony!!!! - exclamó Sirius echando dentro a su amigo. Waa!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó mi pobre Remus cayendo. Sirius! - exclamaron los 3 amigos. Q? - preguntó éste inocentemente - todo bien Moony? Sí! - sonó la voz obviamente enfadada d Remsito. Xq t enojas? - preguntó Sirius cuando todos estuvieron abajo. Tienes razón! Dije ¨ adulto ¨ y x lo visto tú sigues siendo un niño!! Oye ¬¬ Entonces, continuamos? - preguntó Harry para atraer su atención. Claro Harry! Supongo q yo iré primero - observó Remus molesto. Eso fue una indirecta? V.V ay! En fin... - caminaron y caminaron hasta q los pies les dolieron a Harry, no recordaba un túnel tan largo, más q el q llevaba a Honeydukes. Falta mucho?? - preguntó Sirius. No lo sé... entrar fue tu idea ¬¬ - respondió Remus, en ese momento su cabeza topó con una trampilla, la abrió y asomó la cabeza. No es posible!!! - exclamó asombrado. Q es?? Moony? - Sirius asomó también la cabeza. Q encontraron??? - preguntaron las voces d los chicos. Los ves?? Siempre tengo buenas ideas!! ^o^ exclamó Sirius triunfante. Ante ellos, se hallaba el despacho d Dumbledore.  
  
Fin del cap!! Este me quedó más larguito q los otros pero espero q = les haya gustado. En el capítulo 5 ¨ Sorpresa, sorpresa ¨ vean como logran convencer a Snape! No olviden los reviews xfa!!!!!! I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ( 


	5. Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Capítulo 5 - ¨ Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¨ ^^  
  
Hola!!!! Ya os estábais desesperando? Jejeje (Ale: sorry!! Pero aquí esta lo prometido, préparate a reír!! Jajajajaja n__n) Bueno, este capítulo es... pues no sé q sea! Pero ojalá os ríais con mis locuras :P si al final piensan q estoy deschabetada es cierto!!! XD I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ( **************************************************************************** ******* Veo q x fin llegaron - observó una voz calmada mirándolos (bueno, a 3 d ellos). Jejeje hola, Dumbli! ^ ^U - dijo Sirius. Ejem... lamentamos haber llegado un poco tarde, pero... - dijo Remus nervioso. Esteee... sí, claro, tú sabes... el tráfico... - dijo Sirius. Los preparativos... - continuó Remus n__nU Y... veo q trajeron visitas - dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los lentes d media luna. Ehh... bueno! Sí! Pero, podemos explicarlo n__nU - dijo Remus preguntándose cómo??! Harry, Ron y Hermione ya esperaban parte del regaño también, mas Dumbledore les sonrió con amabilidad. Casi lo olvido, Harry, q tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños ^^ - dijo Dumbledore. Jejeje ^^U gracias - dijo Harry apenado n__nU Entonces, no está enfadado?? - preguntó Ron, con su típica... sinceridad ^^ No, claro q no ^0^ - dijo Dumbledore - jajajaja. Oh! Q divertido... jajajaja - dijo Remus siguiéndole el juego. Ah, claro! No lo creí ni x un segundo ^^ - dijo Sirius. En cuanto a tu padrino y al profesor Lupin... - continuó Dumbledore mirándolos - es otra historia. U.U ya me lo temía... - dijo Remsie. Supe q tuvieron una... pequeña parada en casa d los Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore con suspicacia. Jejejeje - dijo Sirius - (cómo se enteró tan pronto??!) N/A Oh, sí, ese es otro d los grandes misterios d la humanidad! ^^ Aún no sé con mucho detalle lo q pasó... - dijo Dumbledore como si leyera sus pensamientos - pero espero q no haya pasado d una visita ¨ amistosa ¨ d viejos compañeros. n___n claro q no!!! - afirmó Sirius - todavía no sabe lo d Syla... verdad?? Quién es Syla?? - preguntó Dumbledore. Sirius y Remus: Fiu!!! Profesor Dumbledore... - empezó Harry. Sí, ya sé q se desviaron para verlos, Harry - adivinó Dumbledore; hubo un silencio, obviamente Dumbli estaba enterado d TODO lo q había pasado... para desgracia d nuestros amigos ^^U Aunque también fue muy provechoso - dijo Dumbledore más animado - quién sabe q pensaban hacer los Malfoy, o q habían hecho antes. Nada bueno, eso seguro - comentó Ron. Prof... profesor - dijo Hermione tímidamente. Sí, Hermione? - preguntó con amabilidad Dumbledore. Usted... cree q todos los mortífagos conozcan esa entrada?? Es posible - confirmó Dumbledore - aunq no podemos saber quiénes y desde cuándo. Lo q me recuerda el asunto principal. Es cierto!! Se me había olvidado x completo, ya logró convencer a Severus?? - preguntó Remus. Kof... kof... pueees, d hecho es probable q esté más enojado q antes - dijo Dumbledore ^^U Ay, Dumbledore! Y ahora q hiciste ¬¬ - dijo Sirius. Yo... mandé a un par d personas a verlo ^^U - dijo Dumbledore avergonzado. Exactamente... a quién enviaste??? U.U bueeeno... Más tarde, en el despacho d Snape... ¨ Knock, knock ¨ sonó la puerta d metal. ¨ Ash, genial, y ahora a quién me habrá mandado el loco d Dumbledore ¨ pensó Snape mientras se adelantaba a abrir la puerta. ¨ Bueno, no puede ser peor q la Trelawney ¨ pensó mientras se estremecía... ¨ eso sí q fue horrible ¨ FLASHBACK ¨ Knock, knock ¨ Sí? - preguntó Snape desde su mesa. Profesor Snape... deseo compartir con usted los designios del futuro - dijo una voz susurrante y suave. ¨ Pues perdone, pero yo no quiero compartir nada con usted ¨ pensó Snape. Me envió el profesor Dumbledore... - añadió la voz. Buenas tardes - dijo Snape torciendo la boca y abriendo la puerta. Buen día - dijo Trelawney mirando alrededor. Quiere... pasar? - preguntó Snape apretando los dientes. Muy amable... - respondió Trelawney con su voz fastidiosa. Y... q la trae x aquí? - preguntó Snape mientras bebían té (su bebida favorita ;) ¨ Puaj, q horror, yo q detesto el té... a ver si esta vieja se va pronto... ¨ Como ya dije, los hados me han dicho q tiene una misión muy importante... ¨ En serio?? Yo pensé q fue Dumbledore!!! ¨ Emm... Oh sí, querido, yo sé q enfrentar el futuro no es fácil... pero es bueno hacerlo a veces. ¨ No es eso!!!! Es q YO NO QUIERO IR!!!! X favor! Q no se ponga leerme el futuro T.T ¨ Ehh... supongo? Sabía q accedería, profesor, ya verá q aclarará muchas d sus dudas... ¨ Me queda d otra?? Como, x ejemplo, xq está usted tan loca???! ¨ Sabe... yo nunca he frecuentado esas cosas - gruñó Snape. Oh, yo sé q usted no tiene una fuerza espiritual débil, y no es fácil ver d cerca lo q uno tal vez no comprenderá pero... ¨ Ya váyase!!! Váyase!!! ¨ ... yo estaría encantada d actuar como su intérprete en los velados mundos del futuro - dijo Trelawney con esa expresión d borrego a medio morir. Así continuó x horas, y horas... N/A alguien me puede decir d dónde saca esa mujer todos esos rollos??! Snape, al punto del colapso: ¨ Ya no la soporto T_T creo q hasta preferiría convivir con el inútil d Black y su amigo el licántropo ¨ (n/a grrr... nadie habla así d Siriusín y d Remusito ¬¬) ... pero como le digo... YA CÁLLESE!!! - gritó Snape - confiese q lo único q quiere es arrastrarme a un suicidio con Black y Lupin!!!!! Pero si sigo aquí, me arrastrará a la locura!!!!! Sabía q nos entenderíamos ^^ fue un placer, profesor, q tenga buen día - dijo Trelawney muy contenta; pero decepcionada d no poder inventar otras d sus profecías raras. T.T se fue!!! X fin!!! Ah, x cierto, los hados me anuncian q tendrá más visitas ^^ bye! - dijo Trelawney saliendo por la puerta. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dumbledore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Snape con furia. FIN Snape volvió al presente, realmente Dumbledore estaba loco d atar si creía q iba a aceptar... pero, pensándolo bien, estaba loco d todas formas. ¨ Pero lo q siguió sí fue patético... ¨ F LASHBACK ¨ Knock, knock ¨ Snape interrumpió d nuevo sus pensamientos esperando q el director no cumpliera su ¨ amenaza ¨ , se acercó a la puerta casi con miedo y la abrió. Se quedó pasmado. Filch???! Profesor, buenas tardes - dijo con voz rancia. Supongo q usted tmb va a pasar. Vamos - respondió Filch, obviamente a él le desagradaba tanto la visita como a Snape. Eh?? - la señora Norris se acercó maullando. Adelante, querida - Snape estaba tan horrorizado q sólo pudo hacerse para atrás. Varios minutos d silencio sentados frente a frente... Y... cómo está su gata? - dijo Snape x más estúpido q pareciera para terminar d una vez. Oh, ella está bien, sólo q ahora sale mucho con el sr. Norris. Hay un señor Norris?? - preguntó Snape con asco. Ah! Claro! Estaba engrasando mis viejos grilletes cuando lo encontré, la sra. Norris d inmediato le prestó atención, no me agrada mucho eso, usted sabe; es como mi hija, y no sería bueno q cayera en malas... patas, si así se puede decir. Ajá... - dijo Snape preguntándose cómo alguien podía preocuparse x la vida amorosa d su gata???!! Ah! Lo q me recuerda su primera cita, él quería llevarla a comer pescado... Y cómo lo sabe?? - preguntó Snape. Pero a ella le gusta la leche, entonces decidieron cazar ratones... ¨ Ay no, otro loco, ya x favor déjenme en paz!!!!! ¨ Y luego él le llevó un ratón muerto como regalo, pero yo le dije ´ Ten cuidado, puede ser un malandrín ´ y después... - Igual q con Trelawney, Snape no tenía idea d cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando la vida entera d la sra. Norris, q le importaba un comino. ¨ No tengo tiempo para saber como se besan los gatos (si es q algún día llega a esa parte), probablemente pretenden desquiciarme para q acepte, xq sólo así aceptaría) ¨ Escúcheme ya!!!! No me importa su gata, no me importa su novio, no me importa q calcetines se va a poner mañana, ni me importa su misión del demonio!!! No le importa ir? NO!!!! Oh, ^^ genial, se lo diré a Dumbledore. Q???? Sí, dijo q no le importaba ir, así q le avisaré q ya aceptó ^^ adiós!!! ¨ Bueno, al menos se fue ¨ Y... creo q iba a venir a verlo un tal... Doby también - dijo Filch cerrando la puerta. T.T odio mi vida, no mejor dicho, odio a Dumbledore!!!!! - gritó Snape. FIN ¨ Jamás quiero tener una experiencia semejante, pero nada pudo compararse con... ¨ FLASHBACK ¨ Knock, knock ¨ Snape quería echarse x la ventana y escapar a todo correr, luego recordó q no tenía ventanas xq odiaba la luz, así q no le quedó d otra q abrir. Sí? Señor, Doby quiere decirle algo... - dijo el elfo nervioso mirándolo con sus enormes ojos. Snape se volvió y cerró la puerta en su cara. ¨ Vaya, al menos me libré d ese ¨ d pronto, Doby apareció dentro d la mazmorra. Es muy importante señor, el profesor Dumbledore dijo q el señor tenía q escuchar... A Dumbledore le patina el coco! Fuera d aquí!!! No-quiero-escuchar-nada!! Doby nunca ha visto un coco patinar, señor, pero Doby está seguro d q el profesor Dumbledore puede hacerlo... ¨ Ay! Se puede ser más torpe??? ¨ N/A sí!! Mírate en un espejo :P Dije q se fuera. Pe... pero Doby tiene q cumplir su palabra, Doby dijo: ´ El profesor Snape escuchará a Doby, señor ´ y Doby no se perdonaría - dijo Doby con lágrimas en los ojos. Q bien! A mi no me importa! A-diós! El señor no escuchará a Doby! - exclamó Doby llorando y aferrándose a la túnica d Snape, dio un fuerte resoplido. Iu!! Ya basta! - gritó Snape. El... señor escuchará lo q Doby tiene q decirle? - preguntó Doby enjugándose los ojos con la túnica de Snape. Si no hay otra forma d q t vayas... Gracias, señor!!! Es usted bueno, misericordioso y... Sí, sí, ya dime. Honesto... Doby... Amable... Doby! Responsable... Doby!!! Cállate!! Y modesto - terminó Doby - aunq el señor Black dijera q sus mazmorras apestaban y q tenía nariz d cuervo, y cabello grasoso... Ya termina!... un momento, q dice Black d mi???! Pues eso... y q además... Quieres decirme d una buena vez?? - preguntó Snape rojo d ira. Doby no puede, señor. Q???? Entonces q haces aquí??? Lo q Doby quiere decir - dijo Doby nervioso - es q tiene q cantarlo. Q????!!! - en ese momento llegaron una docena d elfos domésticos con Winky a la cabeza, y se formaron como en un coro. Y uno, y dos, y un dos tres! - exclamó Doby, todos los elfos se pusieron a cantar con voz aguda esta canción: ¨ Porque es feo y grasiento y muy malhomorado Dumbledore cree q es volteadoooo! Y nadie lo puede negar ¨ ¨ Y sus mazmorras apestan sus dientes son amarillos le desagradan los niñooos! Xq su infancia perdió ¨ ¨ Todos queremos q se vaya con todo y cucarachas pero más q nadaaaa! Es xq odiamos a Snape ¨ Snape pasó del azul, al verde y luego al rojo, los pobres elfos empezaron a inquietarse... Era lo q mi amo decía del profesor Snape - dijo Winky. Se siente bien? - preguntó Doby cautelosamente, ya no había duda, Snape echaba humo x las orejas. Adiós, señor! Doby se alegró d verlo! - dijo Doby saliendo corriendo d allí antes d la explosión. Adiós señor! Buen día! El sr. Crouch siempre quiso regalarle un shampoo! El señor Black dijo q no olvide lavarse el pelo, y q su oficina es hedionda! - fueron diciendo uno x uno los elfos al mismo tiempo q salían apresuradamente. Snape tenía suficiente. LÁRGUENSE D AQUÍ TODOS!!! Y DIGANLE A DUMBLEDORE Q NI MUERTO IRÉ!!!! FIN ¨ Ya no soportaré a nadie más, iré allí y le diré al director q... ¨ la puerta volvió a sonar, Snape se hartó y abrió la puerta d golpe. Y ahora q???? - gritó. Severus - saludó Dumbli ;) Dir...director... - dijo Snape confundido. Ya quita esa cara d idiota, ups, espera no puedes - dijo una voz detrás d Dumbledore. Eso no fue muy amable, Sirius - dijo otra voz calmada junto a Dumbledore. T molesta si entramos? - preguntó Dumbledore. N-no - dijo Snape confundido entre la sorpresa y el odio. Q bonita... oficina - comentó Remus. Sí - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo - tan vieja, y llena d polvo y apestosa... Q quería decirme director? - preguntó Snape enfadado y echando miradas asesinas a nuestros amigos. Severus, tenemos q decirte algo d suma importancia... - comenzó Dumbledore, d repente un ¨ knock, knock ¨ lo interrumpió. Espere - dijo Snape levantándose - hoy he estado muy solicitado, como sin ninguna duda - añadió colérico - usted sabrá - abrió la puerta y se quedó frío... Lucius - dijo observando al hombre d negro y pálido q lo miraba. Mucho, d verdad mucho tiempo, Snape - dijo Lucius con voz gélida. Abajo!! - gritó Sirius justo cuando Malfoy le lanzaba un hechizo a Snape. Maldito Black! Ya muchas t he pasado... - gritó Malfoy - aquí están! Pronto! Y t quedan muchas más x aguantar, Malfoy - exclamó Remus - Apártate! - gritó, y Malfoy fue empujado hacia un lado - yo ayudaré a Severus! Ustedes pónganse a salvo! Bien - dijo Sirius - vamos Dumbledore - corrieron d prisa x el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho d Dumbledore, sabían perfectamente q al decir ´pónganse a salvo ´ Remus se refería a ´pongan a salvo a los chicos ´. Hola! Ya lo consiguieron? - preguntó Ron despreocupadamente. Pronto! Ustedes 3, salgan x este pasaje d aquí, lleva a una mazmorra escondida; no salgan hasta q ya no oigan nada, o hasta q vayamos x ustedes! Entendido? Pero... Sirius, q sucede? Dónde están Remus y Snape? - preguntó Harry. Escucha Harry: hay mortífagos, no sabemos cuántos, y no tardarán en llegar; esta vez, hablo en serio, NADA D HEROÍSMO, ok? - adviritó Dumbledore, y a Harry le pareció ver a un guerrero listo para la batalla. Ya vienen! Váyanse! - susurró Sirius. Pero, las mazmorras d Snape apestan! - arguyó Ron. Ron! - exclamaron a coro. Ok, no son las mazmorras Ron, es Snape, sí? Así q corran! - dijo Sirius. Quieren dejar en paz mis mazmorras??! No apestan y yo tampoco, queda claro??? - dijo una voz enfadada detrás d Ron. Ya llegaron, t tardaste, amigo - dijo Sirius con normalidad. Cómo hicieron eso?? - preguntó Harry, q al igual q Hermione y Ron estaba pasmado. Aparición - dijo simplemente Remus - no se han ido? Están x llegar! Sirius, prométeme q van a estar bien - dijo Harry (bueno, si Snape no salía muy bien no le importaba, pero...) Confía en nosotros, Harry - dijo Remus - todos estaremos bien. Claro!! Recuerda q tu padrino y Remus fueron los mejores duelistas d su generación ^^ - añadió Sirius sonriendo (N/A sin mencionar los más guapos ^^) Entren!! - exclamó Dumbledore, sosteniendo la trampilla d un túnel en el suelo; los chicos fueron entrando uno a uno. Harry - dijo Sirius cuando éste iba a entrar - recuerda q t quiero. Sí - dijo Harry con voz extraña - lo haré. Me dan ganas d vomitar, largo d una buena vez! - exclamó Snape, Harry entró y cerraron la trampilla. Sabía q volveríamos a batirnos en Hogwarts - dijo Sirius sacando su varita - pero no imaginaba q sería d esta manera. Kaboom! - dijo una voz, y la puerta salió volando en astillas, mostrando a 12 mortífagos d negro y con la varita levantada. 4 para cada quien ^^ - dijo Sirius - a menos q ALGUIEN necesite ayuda - dijo mirando d soslayo a Snape. X mi no t preocupes - gruñó Snape. No tenías q decirlo - dijo Sirius con autosuficiencia. Desmaius! - gritó un mortífago. Cuidado!! - Remus tomó a Snape y lo agachó justo a tiempo - si no dejan d discutir, todos necesitaremos ayuda muy pronto - añadió y fue a enfrentarse con 2 mortífagos a la vez. Sólo 2 Moony? - exclamó Sirius como en una competencia - yo voy contra 3! n_n Uno x uno! - exclamó Remsie sonriendo - veamos quién acaba primero! Entonces creo q yo les voy ganando a los 2, señores - dijo Dumbli ^0^ peleando con sus 4 al mismo tiempo. ¬¬ Siempre tiene q lucirse, verdad? - dijo Sirius. Mira quién lo dice Sirius! - exclamó Remus riendo. Podrían los 3 ponerse a pelear seriamente?? - preguntó Snape. Jaja! Tú sólo puedes con uno :P - se burló Sirius. Black ¬¬ - dijo Remus. No podía resistirme ^^U - dijo Sirius. Pasó alrededor d media hora, y sólo quedaban 3 mortífagos x vencer: uno peleando contra cada quien. Si quieren saber los marcadores: Sirius y Remus empatados en 2°, Snape en último (jaja¬¬) y Dumbledore a la cabeza n__n Expelliarmus! Desmaius! Noquiado! - los 3 primeros terminaron al mismo tiempo con su rival, sólo faltaba el Snape. Expelliarmus! - gritó el mortífago y Snape se quedó desarmado. Es tu fin - dijo el morti con voz macabra - Avada... Sirius! - gritaron a la vez Remsie y Dumbli. Ash... esta bien, está bien - dijo Sirius q era el q estaba más cerca apuntando d mala gana - Noquiado! - exclamó, y el morti se desmayó antes d acabar. Supongo q ahora estoy en deuda contigo - dijo Snape con desagrado. Cuando un mago salva a otro se crea entre ellos... - comenzó Dumbledore. Guacala! Yo no quiero tener un vínculo ni nada d eso con este tipo, Dumbledore, sólo lo salvé xq lo necesitamos para la poción... - dijo Sirius asqueado. Black... dijiste q me necesitaban? - preguntó Snape. Yo... - Sirius no sabía q decir (N/A algo muy raro en él ^^U) Eso dijiste, Padfoot - dijo Remsie sonriendo tranquilamente. Ok, ok, supongo q lo dije - gruñó Sirius - pero eso no significa nada!!! Y bien, Severus? Irás? - preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo. Pues si digo q no me van a seguir fastidiando toda la vida, verdad? - preguntó Snape, Dumbledore lo miró con cara d angelito y se puso a silvar. ¬¬ si no hay d otra... Eso significa q...? perdón, no eres muy elocuente verdad? - preguntó Sirius. DIJE Q SÍ!!! - gritó Snape rojo. Yupi! Ya esta todo arreglado ^^ - dijo Dumbli - parten mañana al amanecer. Yupi? - preguntó Remus extrañado. Q???? Y a q horas me va a dar tiempo d empacar?! - gritó Snape. Ese es tu problema, duh! - dijo Sirius. Yupi?? Black!!!!!! Este es el comienzo d una hermosa amistad, no crees? - preguntó Dumbli observándolos pelear. Yupi??? Digo, nop ^^ es la continuación d una larga historia... ¿?? Los Merodeadores - dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
Fin del chapter!!! Q os pareció? Pos yo voy d mal en peor, cada vez más largotes :P pero q le vamos a hacer... quieren q suba pronto el sig. Capi?? Dejen reviews!!!! I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara 


	6. Atrapen a la rata!

Hola!!! Cómo estáis? Pues yo muy triste xq no tengo nuevos reviews T.T pero ni modo ^^U ¨ Peter es una d las ratas del metro?? Sirius logrará atraparlo? No t escaparás, Peter!! ¨ bueno, espero d ? q lo disfruten n__n  
  
I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ( **************************************************************************** ******* Capítulo 6 - ¨ Agarren a la rata!! ¨  
  
No quiero ir - insistía Sirius tercamente moviendo la cabeza.  
  
Tienes q venir, Sirius, vamos - decía Remus jalándolo d la túnica.  
  
No!! xq Dumbledore no nos dijo q iríamos en un subterráneo lleno d ratas! Es el animal q más odio ¬¬  
  
Jejejeje ^^U d hecho es un metro...  
  
Q??! Ahora sí, no voy!  
  
Esto es taaan infantil - gruñó Snape.  
  
Cállate, q esto es tu culpa!!! - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Mi culpa?  
  
Sí! Xq si no tuviéramos q evitar q alguien reconociera a Don Snoopy! Podríamos irnos en tren!!!  
  
Vamos Sirius! Q tiene d malo el metro? - preguntó Remus.  
  
Mmm... déjame ver... es más viejo q Dumbledore, está lleno d ratas, se cae a pedazos y es leeentooo!!! No soportaré a este tipo durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo!!!  
  
X lo menos yo no actúo como un niño consentido.  
  
Pues no xq a ti tus padres no t querían :P  
  
Pues no es q yo quiera escucharlos pelear x horas tampoco! Pero a pesar d todo eso, x el bien d todos tenemos q hacerlo! - exclamó Remus.  
  
Yo no! yo hago lo q quiero :P - dijo Sirius.  
  
Sirius Black! Vas y es mi última palabra! O si no...emm... no habrá postres x un mes!  
  
Aww... bueno...  
  
Ya podemos irnos??! - preguntó Snape.  
  
Pues no xq el metro no ha llegado, duh!!  
  
Lo q quise decir fue q...  
  
Ay, soy Snap y soy bien listo!!  
  
Grr... y otra cosa, PODRÍAS DEJAR D PONERME APODOS RIDÍCULOS??!  
  
Pero Snapy, van con tu personalidad ^^ - dijo Sirius.  
  
Ahhh!!! Sólo avísenme cuando llegue el metro y déjenme en paz! - gritó Snape y se alejó a zancadas.  
  
Sirius... q no prometiste q llevarías la fiesta en paz?  
  
Ahora vas a decir q fue mi culpa!! - dijo Sirius.  
  
o ¨ - dijo Remus.  
  
Ups... diablos! Bueno... q puedes hacer? (N/A Si... Peter es un tonto... -__-U)  
  
¨ Bueeenooo... si me prestas tu varita... yo podría hacerlo... ¨  
  
Jajá! Me crees tan estúpido? (N/A Yo sí! :P) vas a devolvérmela verdad?  
  
¨ Desde luego Peter... cuándo he fallado a mi palabra? ¨  
  
D acuerdo! toma! - Peter le entrega su varita a Remus (N/A Se los dije!!!)  
  
Q está haciendo...? - preguntó Snape.  
  
Shh!!! - Sirius le tapa rápidamente la boca comprendiendo el plan d Remus.  
  
Tonto! - dijo en voz alta Remus, despertando d su trance y blandiendo la varita.  
  
Me engañaste!! Pero... dijiste q nunca rompías tu palabra!  
  
No t di mi palabra, o sí?  
  
No...  
  
Entonces?  
  
Bien hecho Remus!!!!!! ^^ ahora podremos salir d aquí! - el metro aceleró d golpe la velocidad.  
  
Miren! Esas no eran las vías rotas del metro? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
Tienes razón! - Remus y Sirius se quedaron quietos unos segundos...  
  
LAS VIAS ROTAS DEL METRO??!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Suéltenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Snape (q seguía atado) empezó a dar patadas como loco, abriendo una abolladura en la puerta.  
  
Snape, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - pero era demasiado tarde, Peter se transformó y escapó.  
  
Estúpido!!!!!!!!!!! Mil veces zopenco Snapoto!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Sirius - volvió a escapar!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius! Tenemos más serios problemas!!! - un tirón brusco hizo a resbalar a Remus, Sirius miró x la ventana.  
  
ESTAMOS CAYENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Snape. Sirius tomó velozmente la varita:  
  
Levite! - gritó, la caída se suspendió - pronto!! Remus, llévate al Snape y corran!!!!!!!!  
  
Seguro? Es mucho para ti solo!!!  
  
Tienes una mejor idea? Vamos!! - Remus agarró a Snape y se apresuraron a salir x un vagón. El metro se balanceaba en el borde d un abismo.  
  
Aww... veo q ustedes lograron salir... pero no se irán vivos! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Macnair! - exclamó Remus, Macnair les apuntaba con sus varitas.  
  
Unas últimas palabras?  
  
Sí! Atrápalo!!! - exclamó Remus, empujando a Snape contra Macnair y recuperando las varitas del piso.  
  
Maldito seas Lupin! Pero aún tengo mi varita!  
  
Snape! Corre y dile a Sirius q salga!  
  
Y xq no vas tú? Eh?  
  
Xq yo tengo otro asunto urgente, bobo! - exclamó señalando a Macnair.  
  
D verdad crees poder ganarme?  
  
No, sé q lo haré - replicó Remus - anda!  
  
Eso no! Black ha ocasionado demasiados problemas!! Desmaius!  
  
Reflect! - gritó Remus - anda!!!! - Snape salió corriendo, pero Macnair había esquivado el hechizo.  
  
Será una larga batalla, eh?  
  
No, tengo q acabar contigo pronto si queremos hacer reservaciones hoy - respondió Rem.  
  
Black! Black! Hay q salir d aquí!!!  
  
No les dije q se fueran?? Dónde está Remus?  
  
Luchando con Macnair, dijo q salieras pronto d aquí - el metro comenzó a derrumbarse.  
  
Se me hace muy buena idea - comentó Sirius - corre! - Sirius salió corriendo y le tomó la delantera.  
  
Q rápido es! - dijo Snape - hey!! Espérame tonto! yo aún no tengo varita!!  
  
Remus? - una nube d polvo cubría las siluetas d dos hombres - Remus?  
  
Hola Sirius! Cuánto tardaron! - dijo éste sonriendo.  
  
Lo dejaste bien dormido! - comentó Sirius, observando el cuerpo d Macnair - está...?  
  
Muerto no - dijo Remus serio - atontado x unas horas... pero en estos parajes no podemos contar con la ayuda d alguien d nuestro lado.  
  
Entonces, lo vamos a dejar ir????!  
  
Quieres irlo cargando a cuestas todo el camino?  
  
Suspiro Supongo q no...  
  
Oye... y Snape?  
  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! - los escombros le habían impedido el paso a Snape y había quedado atrapado dentro, el metro se despiñaba sobre el abismo.  
  
Jejejeje ups ^^U  
  
Sirius! Snape se va a matar!!!!!  
  
Y? Au! - Remus le da un codazo - digo, ah sí!!! Ya voy! Wingardium Leviosa! - el cuerpo d un furioso Snape salió volando del metro (con unos cuantos chichones claro, cortesía d Sirius!)  
  
Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puedo soltarlo n__n?  
  
No ¬¬  
  
Aww... U.U  
  
Maldito Black! Cómo t odio!!!! Ojalá t hubieran matado!!!!!!!!! - Snape le gritaba esto a Sirius mientras él lo sostenía en el aire (pésima idea...) PUM! Sirius dejó caer a Snape a propósito a unos 5 metros sobre tierra.  
  
Decías? :P - preguntó Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Sirius!  
  
Q? Él me estaba insultando!!  
  
No tenías q ser tan brusco!  
  
Estoy d acuerdo!!! - gritó Snape sobándose la cabeza.  
  
Noquiado! - Snape se desmayó al instante.  
  
Y ahora?  
  
Quería q se callara! - respondió Sirius.  
  
U_U D acuerdo... pero tú vas a tener q cargarlo hasta el pueblo, eh? ¬¬  
  
T.T No podemos dejarlo aquí?  
  
No!  
  
Diablos! A ver Snapoy, arriba! - Sirius lo levantó con la varita.  
  
Nada d eso Black! Estamos cerca d un pueblo muggle, y no debemos hacer magia!!  
  
Q? Y q voy a hacer con éste?  
  
Cargarlo!  
  
YO CARGARLO A ÉL??!?!?!?!?!  
  
Precisamente - confirmó Rem - y d prisa si queremos llegar antes d la noche!  
  
T_T No es justo... wachala... voy a tener q desinfectarme... - Sirius alzó a Snape a regañadientes sobre su espalda - q gordo está!  
  
Sirius!  
  
No en serio! deberíamos dejar d alimentarlo!! Sólo un par d días...  
  
Sirius, cuántas veces tendré q decírtelo! Nosotros... - Remus se paró en seco.  
  
Remus? Q pasa? - Sirius se acercó a su amigo, quien señaló un animal muerto en el piso en silencio.  
  
Puede ser?? Sí!!!! Al fin! Lo atrapé!!! Muajajajajajajajja!!! - a sus pies se alzaba la sombra d una rata en el piso contra la creciente oscuridad - al fin Remus!!! Al fin seré libre!!! ^^ - acababa d terminar su frase cuando varias figuras encapuchadas salieron d las sombras, estaban rodeados.  
  
Fin del chapter!!!! ^^ R/R!!!!!!! Weeeeee!!!!!!! n__n jajajajajajajajaja ;) I will be a otaku forever!!( Happy Sagara ( 


	7. La Snapienta

Hola amigos!!! ^^ el capítulo más esperado!! La Snapienta! n__n jijijijiji reíos como locos con este divertido cuento inventado x Sirius! Jejejejejeje ^^ I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ^^ **************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tenemos problemas... - en eso el personaje más alto se acercó y bajó su capucha.  
  
DUMBLEDORE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??????!!!!!!!!!!? Es usted?!?!? - Sirius había abierto tanto la boca q le dolía.  
  
Hola muchachos! Q gusto encontrarlos vivos!  
  
n__nU Gracias... - dijo Remus ¨ vaya forma d saludar! ¨  
  
Digo, claro q sabía q iban a salir d esta! ^^ sólo es... el nuevo santo y seña! - dijo Dumbli.  
  
Q no era pastel d ca... au! Remus! Xq me golpeas? - Rem puso cara d obviedad.  
  
Seguimos en territorio enemigo Pad!  
  
Remus tiene razón Sirius, deben ser muy precavidos... x cierto, xq Severus está desmayado?  
  
Jjejejejeje n__nU es una larga historia... - dijo Sirius - quiénes son ellos?  
  
Viejos amigos suyos - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
Sir y Rem! Ya no se acuerdan d su viejo amigo Fletcher? - dijo Mundugus bajando su capucha.  
  
Q sorpresa! Cuánto tiempo Mungus! - exclamaron.  
  
Oye Dumbledore... - dijo Sirius con cara d sospecha - si sólo venían a saludarnos... xq traen esos ataúdes?? ¬¬  
  
Jajajajajaja ^^U no tengo idea d cómo llegaron allí!  
  
Y estas listas d cosas? Mis animales mágicos y mi reloj d plata?!?!?!?!  
  
Solo era una precaución n__n jejejejejejeje.  
  
Pero q lo trae x aquí Dumbledore? - pregunto Remus poniéndose serio.  
  
Ah, claro. Encontré un mapa con las posibles localizaciones d los ingredientes...  
  
Genial! Eso será muy útil!!  
  
Sólo hay un pequeño problemita...  
  
Cuál es?  
  
Hay uno en cada continente ^^ jejeje.  
  
Q cosa?!?!?!?!???!!?!?!!!???!!! Dumbledore! Vamos a tardar años en reunirlos! - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Vamos chicos! No se desanimen! Una escapadita al Zahara y otra al Everest...y... ya tendrán 2 ingredientes!  
  
U.U madre santa! Esta misión cada vez se complica más!  
  
Mmrmrm... xq me duele el cráneo? - Snape acababa d levantarse.  
  
Severus! X fin despiertas! Debes tomarte la misión más en serio!!! q es eso d dormirse en el trabajo?? - lo reprochó Dumbledore.  
  
Pe-pero... no fue culpa mía!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Black...  
  
No le eches la culpa a otro d tus errores Sev... ntntnt muy mal... - dijo Sirius.  
  
T voy a...!!!  
  
Severus! Deja ya d molestar a Sirius y pon atención!  
  
Yo??! Es él quien...! ush... olvídelo ¬¬ ya verás cuando Dumbledore no esté Black...  
  
Jajajajaja :P - rió Sirius.  
  
El punto más cercano es la cima del monte Everest... no debe ser mucho en traslador... - comentó Remus.  
  
Jejejeje ^^U d hecho tendrán q ir caminando...  
  
Q?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Esa era la parte mala d la noticia n__nU no podíamos arriesgarnos a q los emboscaran, así q tendrán q transportarse como muggles...  
  
No es posible...  
  
What?  
  
Madre Santa...! O.O  
  
A ver, a ver, a ver, déjame ver si entendí... nos estás diciendo q tenemos q atravesar los océanos, los desiertos, la selva, los bosques, la nieve y todo lo q se nos presente Solos?!?!?!?! Y SIN MAGIA!!!!!???  
  
Nunca dije q la misión sería fácil... x eso escogí a los mejores!!! Buena suerte! - Dumbledore y sus amigos se desvanecieron en un instante.  
  
Espere!!!!! No tenemos...! - era muy tarde - dinero... - concluyó Remsie.  
  
Es verdad!!! Tenemos a Peter! - Sirius recordó d pronto la rata a sus pies - muajajajaajaja, préparate a sufrir Petigrew...  
  
Sirius...  
  
Y ahora q? No ves q disfruto mi venganza Moony?  
  
Es q... hay algo mal en Peter...  
  
No es q él tenga muchas cosas buenas, verdad? Vamos Rem! Ve al punto!  
  
Esa rata... tiene todos sus dedos U.U  
  
T.T Se escapó otra vez!!!!!!!! Espera! Tiene una mano d cristal! Entonces tal vez aún haya oportunidad!! - Sirius le lanzó el hechizo para convertirlo en humano.  
  
No funciona!!! Vamos! Transfórmate!! Remus ven y ayúdame! Vamos rata! Aparece!  
  
No creo q eso vaya a servir... -__-u  
  
No crees q su cabeza se ve un poco más grande?  
  
No...  
  
T.T xq tengo tan mala suerte! Snif... snif...  
  
^^U algún día Pad... algún día! - más tarde, decidieron acampar ya q era imposible llegar hasta el pueblo con esa oscuridad. Así q prepararon un campamento cerca d allí...  
  
Oye! Xq Dumbledore sí puede aparecerse y nosotros no, eh????  
  
Xq tiene permiso del Ministerio...  
  
Y entonces xq no hace él estas cosas???!?!?!?! Ah no!!! tiene q enviarnos a nosotros!  
  
Xq tiene muchas cosas más q hacer Pad!  
  
Como si llenar crucigramas fuera tan importante! U.U dijo q la misión iba a ser difícil... pero no q fuera a ser imposible...  
  
Ya Sirius! Como dijo, si no lo hacíamos nosotros, entonces quién? - estaban acampando a la interperie, Sirius había estado muy disgustado x los nuevos ¨ detalles ¨ d la misión, Remus estaba preparando una escasa cena y le habían pedido (o más bien ordenado) a Snape q encendiera el fuego.  
  
Supongo...  
  
Estúpido fuego! Estúpido! Ash... estúpidas ramas... no quieren encender!!! - Snape se peleaba con la tierra haciendo berrinche.  
  
Bueno, ciertamente él no - observó Sirius más animado - tienes razón Moony, si yo, el fabuloso Sirius Black no fuera capaz d hacerlo... quién podría, entonces?  
  
Jejejejeje ^^ así es, Padfoot... - dijo Remus.  
  
Quítate Snape! Deja q un verdadero hombre lo haga!!! - Sirius empujó a un lado a un malhumorado Snape q se alejó mascullando.  
  
Presto! El fuego está encendido - dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Muy bien! La cena pronto estará lista! Ayúdale a Snape a poner la tienda...  
  
No puedo hacerlo yo solo? ~.~  
  
Vamos Sirius! Q t cuesta?  
  
Muy bien! Pero t apuesto a q terminaremos mucho después d la medianoche! - y Sirius se retiró resignado. Como lo había supuesto, con las constantes interrupciones y equivocaciones d Snape, fue mucho más tardado q si lo hubiera hecho solo.  
  
Ata eso ahí Snape.  
  
No! eso va del otro lado!  
  
No no es cierto! Tú haz lo q t digo!  
  
Pero, mira! Si lo ponemos aquí...  
  
No tonto! la tienda va a...! - PLUM! X quinta vez esa noche, la tienda se derrumbó.  
  
Bien hecho ¬¬ - comentó Sirius volviendo a empezar - no tienes q ir a hacer algo?  
  
Me estás corriendo?  
  
Sabes? Sí! Eso es precisamente lo q trato d hacer!  
  
Tú lo quisiste! Tendrás q armarlo tú solo... - gruñó Snape.  
  
En serio?  
  
Sí! Y no trates d convencerme xq...  
  
IUJU!!!!!!!!! SÍ!!!! AL FIN!!! Lalalalalalalararararara - Sirius se puso a canturrear feliz mientras trabajaba, provocando aumentar aún más la ira d Snape.  
  
Ya a comer! - llamó la voz d Remus desde la fogata.  
  
Yumi! Q bien huele! - Sirius comenzó a comer rápidamente.  
  
Saben? No creo q sea buena idea poner una tienda d campaña, podrían caernos encima y... - gruñó Snape frunciendo la nariz ante el olor, ya q estaba celoso d q Sirius la hubiera armado tan pronto sin su ayuda.  
  
No hay problema! Tú duerme afuera y vigila! - dijo Sirius masticando.  
  
Quise decir q... - la broma se le había volteado al Snape, q miró rápidamente a Remus.  
  
Está decido!! Severus vigilará toda la noche fuera! ^^ bueno, a comer! - dijo Remsie.  
  
A dónde vas Severus? - preguntó Remus al terminar la comida cuando Snape se levantó iracundo.  
  
A vigilar, no es evidente? - murmuró Snape, y se alejó d la fogata.  
  
Aww... pobre Sevy... está enojado... - se burló Sirius.  
  
Caramba! Ya empezó a llover! - exclamó Remus mientras las gotas golpeteaban en la tienda - no crees q fuimos muy rudos con Snape?  
  
Na - dijo Sirius, acostado sin ningún remordimiento. Remus lo miró con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. Luego d un rato, Sirius ya roncaba sin preocupaciones, pero Remus en cambio seguía estando en vela. Pensaba en el día d pasado mañana...  
  
¨ Luna llena ¨ - se dijo Remus, mientras escuchaba la lluvia seguir cayendo.  
  
Remus? - la voz d su amigo lo hizo salir d sus pensamientos - q haces? Xq no estás dormido?  
  
Sirius! Despertaste! No, x nada... ^^ es solo q... - dijo Remus fingiendo q nada lo preocupaba.  
  
Es x pasado mañana, verdad? - preguntó Sirius con un bostezo.  
  
A-así es... - dijo Remus sorprendido, Sirius se lo tomaba con toda tranquilidad!!!  
  
No t preocupes x eso! Ya sé cómo t sentirás mejor! - Sirius comenzó a buscar entre las sus cosas, haciendo q Remus tuviera q esquivar uno q otro cachivache d vez en cuando.  
  
Nop, este no es... no, dónde está???  
  
Q buscas Sirius? - preguntó Remsie con curiosidad - ya no puedo comer más hoy...  
  
Cómo llegó esto aquí???!?!? - gritó Sirius sosteniendo en su mano en ejemplar d ¨ Hongos ponzoñosos ¨ en su mano - ese renacuajo grasiento debió estar aquí!!! Wachala! Ahora tendré q lavar toda mi ropa! En fin... - dijo sentándose bien y abriendo el libro - este servirá...  
  
Q vas a hacer? No irás a...  
  
Sip! T voy a leer un cuento, Remsie ^^ se llama, ¨ La Snapienta ¨ ¡  
  
La Snapienta? - preguntó Rem bufando.  
  
La Snapienta! - confirmó Sirius - escrita x el brillante... emm... Sirsin Blimm!  
  
Jamás había escuchado d él!  
  
Es q... sh! Tú siéntate y escucha! ¨ Había una vez, una muchacha muy fea, tonta y grasosa. Es más, no parecía muchacha!! Parecía un mamarracho! Bueno, el caso es q su pobre padre, al ver q nadie quería adoptarla, murió d la vergüenza y el odio q sentía x Snapienta. ¨  
  
Y su madre?  
  
Ella... murió al verle la cara cuando nació! Continuemos... ¨ En el pueblo todos la odiaban, y nadie quería tenerla cerca xq olía mal! Además no se bañaba y su cabello... iu!!! Q cosa más espantosa! Jamás nadie soñó con ver esa piltrafa ni en sus pesadillas! ¨  
  
No crees q eres demasiado malo con ¨ Snapienta¨ ?? - preguntó Rem con significancia.  
  
No - replicó Sirius - hasta pienso q fui demasiado bueno! Ok,el caso es q tenía amigos, unos pequeños, desagradables y putrefactos amigos, pero al fin y al cabo, amigos: las cucarachas.  
  
Cucarachas? - preguntó Remus con desagrado.  
  
Sip! Ahora deja d interrumpir! Veamos... ah sí! ¨ Bueno, el gran príncipe d aquél lugar, se llamaba Rem... sato Lupa! y decidió dar una gran fiesta!! ¨  
  
Q clase d nombre es Remsato Lupa???!!??!?!?  
  
^^ ¨ Bueno, el caso es q invitó a todo el pueblo! Menos a Snapienta x supuesto... q vivía en el sótano d una vieja choza d cartón y nunca salía a la luz del sol, x desgracia, el mensajero se perdió y accidentalmente tropezó en la entrada d la choza y...  
  
Creo q esto es mío!!!!!!!!!!!! - Snape entró iracundo a la tienda a arrebatarle el libro a Sirius, obviamente había escuchado Toda la Historia desde el principio, lo cual no desagradaba a Sirius en lo más mínimo ^-^U  
  
Supongo q ya no podrás seguir con el ¨ cuento ¨ .  
  
Vamos Remus! D verdad creías q estaba leyendo? No lo hago desde hace años! En q estaba?  
  
Creo q los cuentos d hadas son una tontería! - siseó Snape desde fuera.  
  
Como t decía Remus!!!! Snapienta se vestía d bolsas ya q nunca iba a comprar ropa!! - gritó Sirius alzando la voz a propósito para q Snape lo escuchara - y recogió la invitación q el mensajero dejó caer x error. La muy tonta pensó q era para ella, así q se vistió con sus mejores galas (un saco viejo d papas) y decidió abandonar su escondrijo en la noche. Luego recordó q era muy fea, y pensó q el príncipe jamás la querría poniéndose a chillar. En eso, apareció un guapo hado madrino!! Era el gran Siri-Oz!  
  
Siri-Oz??! - preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.  
  
Sip! Desde luego q era demasiado para alguien como ella! Pero, pues el ministerio d... hadas! Andaba mal económicamente y, un trabajo es un trabajo!! (x horrible y desagradable q sea!) así q mandaron al pobre hado a ser su hado madrino.  
  
¨ Viniste a darme un vestido y unas zapatillas d cristal? ¨ preguntó la tonta Snapienta.  
  
¨ Desde luego q no! nunca has escuchado q aunq la snapa se vista d gala, snapa se queda?! ¨ respondió el hado. La Snapienta se puso a berrear d nuevo, así q Siri-Oz tuvo compasión d ella (sí, lo sé, tenía un GRAN, GRANDÍSIMO corazón) ¨ Ok, ok! T daré... hmm... un saco d estiércol y unas chanclas d clavos! ¨ accedió el hado apareciéndolos al instante.  
  
¨ Y, cómo iré al baile?? ¨ preguntó la Snapienta.  
  
¨ Q? Crees q t voy a dar un carro aparte d todo?!?! Confórmate con eso!! ¨ respondió el hado, y desapareció. ¨ Tendrán q darme un aumento! ¨ les gritó a los del ministerio ¨ esa cosa era más espantosa d lo q me dijeron!! ¨ .  
  
Q lindo - comentó irónicamente Remus.  
  
Obviamente Snapienta era demasiado desagradable para q alguien la llevara en su coche, así q se agarró d la parte trasera d una carreta y fue dando trompicones x el camino. Luego como era muy torpe se cayó a medio camino y caminó descalza hasta el palacio. Ahora, el pobre guardia casi se infarta del susto d ver a semejante cosa arrastrándose hacia el castillo, así q intentó q los sabuesos la persiguieran, pero olía demasiado mal!! Y los pobres animales no quisieron ni acercársele!! X lo q pudo escabullirse hasta el jardín del príncipe, (dejando a todas las flores marchitas a su paso).  
  
No crees q eso es exagerado??!  
  
No ^^ ¨ Como sea, el caso es q el príncipe decidió salir un momento a tomar aire, y se encontró con la Snapienta.  
  
¨ Wahhh!!! Q demonios es eso??!?! ¨ gritó el príncipe.  
  
¨ Príncipe Remsato!!! Saliste para verme? ¨ chilló Snapienta.  
  
¨ Jajajajajajaja, sí claro! Guardias! Llevadosla d aquí!! ¨ .  
  
¨ A la cárcel, señor? ¨ preguntaron.  
  
¨ Me parece buena idea n__n ¨ dijo el príncipe ¨ Orwá! ¨ Y así, nadie volvió a ver nunca a la Snapienta y todos vivieron felices para siempre. Fin!  
  
Q??!?!?! ESO es el fin?? Q clase d final es ese??  
  
Pues el mejor para todos Remmie! Tú, quiero decir, el príncipe Remsato... jijiji ^^ consiguió librar al reino del horrible Snape, quiero decir, d la horrible Snapienta; al gran mago, quiero decir, hado madrino Siri-Oz le dieron su aumento. Y hasta terminó bien para Snapienta!! fíjate: ahora tiene un lugar para dormir y le dan d comer! No crees q es mucho más d lo q se merece??  
  
Pero q lugar!  
  
Oye, es mejor q donde dormía, creéme ^^ lo ves? Bosteezooo y después d este fantástico cuento d hadas, creo q es mejor dormir un po... zzzzzzzzzzz - Sirius cayó dormido en segundos.  
  
¨ Como si los cuentos d hadas d Sirius pudieran hacer dormir a alguien ¬¬ UoU q curioso, d pronto tengo mucho sueño... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ¨ - Remsie tmb cayó rendido y durmió más d lo q había dormido en años. Sip! Todos durmieron muy bien esa noche... menos Snape x supuesto! ^^  
  
A...chú! aaachú!!!! - Snape se había resfriado x pasar fuera la noche.  
  
Q es ese ruido? - preguntó Sirius adormilado - debe ser un animal... vamos, vete!!!! Largo!!! Úshala!!!! Ajá! Con esto será suficiente - Sirius tomó una bota y la arrojó a la cabeza d Snape.  
  
Auch!! Xq hiciste eso??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
Vaya! Debo estar soñando, x un momento pensé q le había arrojado ese zapato a Snape!! Jajajajajajjaja, sería tan gracioso... - Sirius volvió a acostarse enseguida, dejando a un empapado y furioso Snape fuera, con un chichón en la cabeza ^^  
  
Fin del capítulo!!!! ^^ quién lo diría? Además d agente secreto nuestro Sirius resultó escritor, hado madrino y comediante! Todo en un mismo capítulo! n___n si quieren ordenar los sigs. chapters manden un review! O escriban a esta dirección: silver_win@hotmail.com ^^ cuánto cuesta el envío? Nada!! ^^ mande un review ahora y llévese gratis el autoretrato d Sirius!! n__n Jajajajajaja, hasta pronto!! I will be a otaku forever!! ( Happy Sagara ( 


End file.
